Symphony of Destruction
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Most couples decided. *Chap 3* SM/HP. What happens if all the senshi, excluding Setsuna (time has no effect on her), are reverted to the age of 11 because an enemy makes it so? They get invited to a school of witchcraft and wizardry of course!
1. Protectress

**Disclaimer:** *mechanical voice* We do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Sailor Moon belongs to J.K Rowling and Harry Potter belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. 

**Thor:** *throws a rock at Fantasy Girl* Stupid Anna! You recorded the damn message wrong! You switched them up!

**Fantasy Girl:** …I did? *plays the message again* Oh yeah, I did *nervous laugh* Well then my people Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to the great mind of Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Pothead- Potter…belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sorry, I was watching Tommy Boy when I recorded that thing… ^^; go on and read our wonderful fanfic all right?

**Thor:** And Symphony of Destruction, which is only used for the title, belongs to the group Megadeth.  


**Ages:**  
_Hotaru_: 15  
_Usagi_: 17  
_Minako_: 17  
_Ami_: 17  
_Rei_: 17  
_Makoto_: 17  
_Haruka_: 20  
_Michiru_: 19   
_Setsuna_: 21  
_Chibiusa_: 14  
_Mamoru_: 21  
_Protectress_: 11

**Reduced ages:**  
_Hotaru_: 11  
_Usagi_: 11  
_Minako_: 11  
_Ami_: 11  
_Rei_: 11  
_Makoto_: 11  
_Haruka_: 11  
_Michiru_: 11   
_Chibiusa_: 11  
_Mamoru_: 11  
_Protectress_: 11  
---------  
**Ages:**  
_Draco_: 15  
_Harry_: 15  
_Ron_: 15  
_Hermione_: 15  
_Fred_: 17  
_George_: 17  
_Pansy_: 15  
_Ginny_: 14  
_Other ages vary and we will state 'em later on when we see it fit._   
---------  
**Symphony of Destruction**  
**Chapter One**  
**By: **  
**Thor** _(Saturn Angels)_  
**Fantasy Girl** _(Saturn Angels)_

The senshi were in the middle of a huge battle, the enemy seemed to absorb all of their attacks and would throw them back at the senshi. They were all defenseless, and at the mercy of this being who had appeared out of nowhere. 

"Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love Me Chain!"

"Coconut Cyclone!"

"Space Sword Blaster!!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

"Death Touch." (Fantasy Girl: What? I'm not allowed to make up an attack? All her other ones kill her!! Besides Silence Wall…but that doesn't count."

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Starlight, Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

All of the senshi attacks merged into one huge blast and rammed straight into the being that was floating in mid-air. "Is that the best you offer me?" the female asked, "I who have come to free you of your meddlesome ways? I who have come to join you, yet you repay me by attacking me? I am the Protectress, she who is an eternal child. I have come to free you of your destiny! Yet you care not for my offers." Her feet touched the ground gently as she brought her scythe down upon the energy ball of power where it disintegrated, "Honestly, Pluto I thought at least you would welcome me,"

The senshi all turned to look at the senshi of time confused.

Pluto sighed sadly, "Alas, Protectress I dare not remember for all that I can recall is that you betrayed Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium…"

"_Betray!_" she said angrily, "I did _not_ betray my queen!" she stomped over to the taller senshi, "How dare you accuse me of doing that? While you were up guarding your precious Gates of Time I was on the dark side of the moon trying to reason with Beryl."

"And that I suspect is when you gave away the secret of how to control the crystal and in that point of time destroyed all hope of us surviving?" Pluto said looking down at the Protectress.

The senshi watched with raised eyebrows and confused looks written plain as day across their features.

"I did nothing of that sort! While I was there that damned fool of a prince that prince who came from the planet Pan-Horus, he pranced in and told them of it. It was he, not I! The queen was foolish enough to trust that pompous ass! And he in turn destroyed the Silver Millennium making every planet desolate and lifeless." 

"And you stood by and watched as he spilled all of the queen's secrets."

"That was all I could _do_ Pluto! They put me in their damned, small, locked, dark, cold, dungeons where they give you contaminated water and bread that is molded and full of worms to live on! I tried to escape after I had been captured, and once I did escape I ran faster then even the princess of Uranus to reach the queen in time to warn her. But the guards threw me out telling me that I was a traitor. And right when they were going to cut my head off Beryl attacked and you know the rest from there."

"Why should I believe you Protectress?" Pluto asked her voice full of malice. 

"Okay, I guess the fact that I'm your sister means nothing to you!?" she cried waving her arms around wildly until they rested at her sides, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"My _sister_ died the day the queen was betrayed."

"Well obviously you haven't been a very good listener then!"

"I don't want to hear."

"Then I'll have to just go on with my pretty little plan and actually use an attack of my own. I am known as the Protectress, the 'Doppelganger', and as of now I have a new nickname: The Unforgiven so what do I have to lose? I shouldn't try to make all of your lives better after how my sister just snubbed me. "

The senshi blinked, and Moon wiped some tears from her eyes, "What are you planning Protectress?" she said then raised her scepter in front of her.

Protectress smiled slightly, "You've grown a bit haven't you… I used to be your babysitter you know? Well never mind all the sentiments I have a mission to complete," she brought her scythe in front of her and began swirling it around with her right hand until it just became a blur of black and silver, "By the powers of Chaos and by the will of the Fates and of the Furies let me use the divine power which has been bestowed upon me by Cronus and Rhea. Time Distort!" She brought her scythe crashing down until the blade was imbedded into the dirt. 

The senshi blinked and felt strange as a light engulfed each one of them separately. Silver for Moon, Blue for Mercury, Red for Mars, Orange for Venus, Green for Jupiter, Aqua for Neptune, Gold for Uranus, Violet for Saturn, Pink for Chibi Moon, and White for Tuxedo Kamen. Once the light cleared the senshi looked at themselves to find that they were no longer in their senshi uniforms and they all looked…a lot younger.

"You've all been reduced to age eleven," Protectress explained simply.

"Hey guys…is it me or does Pluto look a lot taller?" Minako asked pointing up at Pluto.

All of the senshi nodded and had to look up to see Pluto's face a little clearer and if they had wanted to see the full view of her they would have to back up a couple of yards. 

"All have been reduced to the age of eleven except Pluto and myself. The effect of time has no control over Pluto, and I myself…am under the same circumstances as she yet I didn't need to change at all as I am the right age."

"Right age for what?" Ami asked slightly confused by this whole situation.

Mamoru was too busy looking up Pluto's skirt to care. (What!? He's 11 and most boys are pervs at that age. He's no exception.) 

Pluto noticed this and hit him lightly with her garnet rod as she stepped back a few paces.

Usagi glared at this and everyone else sweatdropped.

"The right age to start your proper schooling,"

Chibiusa and Usagi both groaned, "School?" they whined in unison.

Protectress raised a thin eyebrow, "Yes. School…though I think you'll like this school very much…it's called Hogwarts…" before she could continue Minako interrupted with a grin, "Do hogs really have warts? Are you making all of this up so you can get us to go to some foreign school where they teach you how to eat properly? I've been to one of those…it was really bad for me, Rei, and Usagi here."

"You mean a cotillion (spelling?) class? I went there during the Silver Millennium…now that was boring. But this isn't. Now as I was saying: You'll be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here, all of you keep this and once you get letters that have exact addresses all of you press the numbers '228' on it, and if you can't remember the numbers…" she took this time to look at Usagi and grin, "then you just have to say my name…you can use: Protectress, Doppelganger, or Unforgiven. Whichever you remember, now here…take them and don't forget what I told you today," she passed them out to all of the eleven year olds giving them the ones that contained their senshi color and symbol. She waved slightly then turned to look sadly at Pluto, "…and Pluto," she gave a sad sigh, "I'm truly sorry that you still haven't forgiven me after _1073 years_…I guess some things never change between us, hm? Well…I guess if the Fates want to mock me more they'll throw you in the middle of a big even when I least expect it. Have a nice life…Bumblebee…" Protectress put her scythe into her sub-dimensional pocket and disappeared in a yellow flash. 

The newly turned eleven year olds turned to look at Pluto with raised eyebrows.

"Bumblebee?" Chibiusa asked confused.

Pluto shook her head slightly, "…Well back on the Silver Millennium she was my older sister…although she always stayed eleven because our parents wanted a child forever. As she was the oldest she assumed the senshi duties of Pluto, she dressed in black all the time, always at the Time Gates. Well while she was gone our parents turned the attention unto me and my mother made me dress in yellow and my father in black. So she gave me the nickname Bumblebee that I absolutely hated her for. Well…after she betrayed us all…she was stripped of her title of Sailor Pluto and it was given to me. Being so young and unused to battle my services to the queen during her time of dire need weren't nearly what she needed."

"Tragic…" Hotaru said quietly, it was the first time she'd spoken throughout the whole ordeal.

"I agree." Makoto said with a slight nod, "Now are you not on speaking terms because you're still angry about your girlish nickname, or because she supposedly betrayed the Moon Kingdom even though you know she didn't?"

"I think Bumblebee is a cute nickname…" Minako said with a cute grin. 

Pluto shook her head, "Yes, it's cute to you. You lived on Venus. Venus was a very happy planet, but on Pluto where the only color you ever saw mostly was black, or dark, dark colors…it was very embarrassing."

"Well, never mind about all those things that happened over a thousand years ago…it's making me sad." Usagi said with a frown, "What are those letters she's talking about I don't see any around…"

"You all will have to wait until tomorrow I'm guessing until you get them…now…I have matters that I have to attend to…I bid thee farewell." Pluto said then the Gates of Time mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and she walked into them, the door closed behind her and eventually the doors faded out until you couldn't tell they were there.

"I wonder what our parents are going to say…" Usagi said as she looked at herself.

"Well…you can come home with me, Michiru, and Hotaru." Haruka suggested, "Call your parents and say you're sleeping over. Simple as that."

"Who's going to drive us home though?" Chibiusa pointed out.

They all blinked and noticed for the first time, how very big Haruka's car looked.

They sweatdropped, "I guess we'll just have to walk," Mamoru said with a shrug.

The group of eleven year olds all began walking to Hotaru's mansion, a strange sight to anyone driving by. It was around nine o'clock at night, the sky was dark, the stars shone brightly, and ten children walking by in pajamas. 

"I wonder where Luna, Artemis, and Diana are…" Usagi said suddenly as she looked around for them. 

Suddenly as if on cue three differently colored kittens ran up to them out of breath and mewing ever so cutely. 

"Usagi…I never thought…I'd see the day when I thought…you were in better shape then me." The black kitten said. It was then that they noticed all the cats had crescent moons on their foreheads and were the respective colors of Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

"Luna?" Usagi asked blinking at the kitten.

"Artemis??" Minako grinned, "How adorable!"

"Diana…you look the same." Chibiusa said with a grin as she picked up the gray kitten and placed it on her head. Diana began purring and made herself comfortable.

"You're such a cute kitty!" Usagi squealed as she picked Luna up and began petting her.

Luna purred, "Stop that already, Usagi! What happened to all of you? Your faces look younger."

"Hey thanks a lot Luna." Usagi said with a pout.

"We're all eleven." Hotaru said as she looked at the cats, "It seems you all got a lot younger as well…"

"What's this all about? We get younger to go to some weird school of magic?" Makoto shook her head vigorously making her ponytail hit the side of her face softly. "Something isn't quite right."

"Yeah…but hey, Protectress said we'd have fun, and we can blackmail 'Plu' with her new nickname…Bumblebee." Rei said with an evil grin.

Haruka grinned evilly as well, "Sounds like fun!"

Michiru looked at Haruka with a scolding glare, "Hey you, Setsuna is our very …old friend. So don't be mean to her okay?"

Haruka looked at Michiru with a childish pout, "How can I refuse you, love? I won't do anything to make Setsuna sad…" she said as she hugged her partner. 'Tonight…' she added with a mental smirk.

"Good," Michiru said as the ten children and two kittens continued walking, or in Diana's case sleeping. 

About fifteen minutes later the kids made it to Hotaru's mansion that looked even bigger still. Hotaru stood on tiptoes to reach the doorknob, which after all was put five and a half feet off the ground, so she could unlock it. Once they were all inside Usagi rushed to the phone to call her parents first. After all phone calls were finished the ten sleepy children, and three sleepy kittens went off to bed. They all slept in the same room of course in Michiru and Haruka's gigantic king sized bed. Mamoru slept on the couch with the cats though. 

~*-===^_^===-*~  
To be continued… … …

**Fantasy Girl:** How'd you like the first chapter my wonderful readers? Good, bad? We enjoy all comments including constructive criticism. Flamers can go jump off a cliff and die.  
**Thor:** …I think I'm being a slight influence on the girl. Finally. Alright, so review or I'll get my good friend and co-author on this penname to…er…track you down and…eat you.  
**Fantasy Girl:** Which co-author would that be?  
**Thor:** Vale of course.  
*Vale pops in out of nowhere*  
**Vale:** …Your really mean Thor, do you know that? Or should I expose your girly name to all??  
**Thor:** …Vale, I have a girly name…because I am a girl.  
**Vale:** …So? Your name is beyond girly! It is the queen of all girliness! A whole new level of girliness! _Sand--_  
**Thor:** I tire of you Christine.  
*Vale disappears*  
**Thor:** I love my author powers. Now vote on the couples. And remember, do not take offense with some of the choices. These polls depend completely on the reviewers, mmkay?

Hotaru/Draco  
Hotaru/Harry  
Hotaru/Ron  
Hotaru/Fred  
Hotaru/George  
Hotaru/One of the senshi  
Hotaru/Mamoru  
Hotaru/Ginny  
Hotaru/Pansy  
Hotaru/Other  
Hotaru/Nobody  
Hotaru/Hermione

Usagi/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Usagi/Ron  
Usagi/Fred  
Usagi/George  
Usagi/One of the senshi  
Usagi/Mamoru  
Usagi/Ginny  
Usagi/Pansy  
Usagi/Other  
Usagi/Nobody  
Usagi/Hermione

Rei/Draco  
Rei/Harry  
Rei/Ron  
Rei/Fred  
Rei/George  
Rei/One of the senshi  
Rei/Mamoru  
Rei/Ginny  
Rei/Pansy  
Rei/Other  
Rei/Nobody  
Rei/Hermione

Ami/Draco  
Ami/Harry  
Ami/Ron  
Ami/Fred  
Ami/George  
Ami/One of the senshi  
Ami/Mamoru  
Ami/Ginny  
Ami/Pansy  
Ami/Other  
Ami/Nobody  
Ami/Hermione

Minako/Draco  
Minako/Harry  
Minako/Ron  
Minako/Fred  
Minako/George  
Minako/One of the senshi  
Minako/Mamoru  
Minako/Ginny  
Minako/Pansy  
Minako/Other  
Minako/Nobody  
Minako/Hermione

Makoto/Draco  
Makoto/Harry  
Makoto/Ron  
Makoto/Fred  
Makoto/George  
Makoto/One of the senshi  
Makoto/Mamoru  
Makoto/Ginny  
Makoto/Pansy  
Makoto/Other  
Makoto/Nobody  
Makoto/Hermione

Haruka/Michiru (no choice)

Mamoru/Senshi (too lazy ^^;…)  
Mamoru/Ginny  
Mamoru/Pansy  
Mamoru/Nobody  
Mamoru/Other  
Mamoru/Hermione

Protectress/Draco  
Protectress/Harry  
Protectress/Ron  
Protectress/Fred  
Protectress/George  
Protectress/Senshi  
Protectress/Mamoru  
Protectress/Ginny  
Protectress/Pansy  
Protectress/Other  
Protectress/Nobody  
Protectress/Hermione

Chibiusa/Draco  
Chibiusa/Harry  
Chibiusa/Ron  
Chibiusa/Fred  
Chibiusa/George  
Chibiusa/Senshi  
Chibiusa/Mamoru  
Chibiusa/Ginny  
Chibiusa/Pansy  
Chibiusa/Other  
Chibiusa/Nobody  
Chibiusa/Hermione

Setsuna/Other  
Setsuna/Nobody  
Setsuna/Teacher  
-----------  
**Fantasy Girl:** So...VOTE!!!!!!!!!  
**Thor:** Also vote on their houses. 


	2. Hogwarts letters Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** *mechanical voice* We do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

**Fantasy Girl:** See? I fixed the tape! ^_^

But…unfortunately it take…a long time for this chapter to come out! I'm sorry! The votes were hard for me to poll because Thor wouldn't help me, plus we're the two laziest authors on this penname…so…SORRY! And thank you, um, ishkabibblyboo, aka G. Lo & Yume and Mutsumi, for helping me & Thor get off our lazy asses. This chapter will be ultra long! K?

So without further ado…chapter two!

**Ages:**  
_Hotaru_: 11  
_Usagi_: 11  
_Minako_: 11  
_Ami_: 11  
_Rei_: 11  
_Makoto_: 11  
_Haruka_: 11  
_Michiru_: 11   
_Chibiusa_: 11  
_Mamoru_: 11  
_Protectress_: 11  
_Draco_: 15  
_Harry_: 15  
_Ron_: 15  
_Hermione_: 15  
_Fred_: 17  
_George_: 17  
_Pansy_: 15  
_Ginny_: 14  
_Other ages vary and we will state 'em later on when we see it fit._  
---------

**Symphony of Destruction**  
**Chapter Two**  
**By: **  
**Thor** _(Saturn Angels)_  
**Fantasy Girl** _(Saturn Angels)_

**Last time…**

_About fifteen minutes later the kids made it to Hotaru's mansion that looked even bigger still. Hotaru stood on tiptoes to reach the doorknob, which after all was put five and a half feet off the ground, so she could unlock it. Once they were all inside Usagi rushed to the phone to call her parents first. After all phone calls were finished the ten sleepy children, and three sleepy kittens went off to bed. They all slept in the same room of course in Michiru and Haruka's gigantic king sized bed. Mamoru slept on the couch with the cats though._

**This Time…**

Haruka was the first one to wake up, and she woke up extremely groggily. For a moment she even forgot how old she was, and how many people were in the same bed as she. She turned to her side expecting to see only Michiru but instead was face to face to face-to-face etc. with Ami, Rei, Usagi, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Makoto, and Minako. She let out a small yelp and fell off the side of the bed thus waking up ten other groggy children…and three sleepy kittens.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked concerned yet yawning, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked and looked over the edge of the bed to see Haruka on the floor blinking, she sweatdropped slightly, "Haruka? Don't tell me you forgot about what happened last night?" 

"I thought it was a dream…" Haruka responded shaking her head slightly. 

"That's what I would like to go back to. _Dreaming_," Rei said sarcastically as she turned on her side and attempted sleeping again. 

"Who's making breakfast?" Hotaru asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Everyone turned to look at Makoto. 

Makoto shrugged a little, "I guess that means me…" she said with a wide grin, she lived to cook. 

"I'll show you around the kitchen Mako-chan…" Michiru said stretching before the senshi of the sea, and the senshi of lightning/thunder walked to the kitchen. 

Moments later all the young senshi were awake and sat in silence as they thought about what had happened to them, the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Makoto's cooking.

"What do you think Protectress meant about a letter?" Chibiusa asked finally after becoming annoyed with the growing silence. 

Everyone shrugged so she continued, "I mean…I don't see any letters…"

"Maybe it's because the mail hasn't come yet, Chibiusa." Hotaru said with a slight sigh. 

Everyone either nodded or shrugged and once again silence prevailed. 

Michiru rushed into the room suddenly, "Guys, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. And the mail came. All of us got a letter, and I got some bills as well…"

Everyone sweatdropped, how often was it that you heard an eleven year old complaining about bills? 

Everyone grabbed their letters suspiciously and saw that they were addressed …a little too precisely. They all shrugged and began reading them not really caring how precise they were. 

Here's what Hotaru's read: 

_"~~~ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ~~~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Miss Tomoe,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 29th.   
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress"

Hotaru blinked and raised an eyebrow, all the other letters were exactly the same, besides the fact that they were addressed with different names. 

"Do you think these were the letters that Protectress was talking about?" Usagi asked blinking as she reread the letter a few times. 

Rei looked at Usagi as if she were stupid, "Usagi…yes, I'm guessing they are." 

"…No need to be rude Rei, I was just asking a simple question." Usagi replied sticking out her tongue.

"Well if they are the letters shouldn't we use our…weird colorful items that Protectress gave us to contact her with once we got the letters?" Haruka said as she held up her golden watch. 

"After breakfast." Chibiusa said and Usagi readily agreed as Makoto walked in announcing that breakfast was served. 

They ate in silence and Usagi finished first, Chibiusa next, so on so forth. 

"Mako-chan, did you and Michiru get your letters?" Ami asked confused as to why Makoto and Michiru acted completely normal. 

Makoto nodded, "Yeah. We got it at the same time when you got yours. I guess we weren't that surprised since we trusted Protectress in the first place." 

Ami nodded slightly, "Is everyone done with breakfast?" 

Everyone nodded slightly since all the food had been eaten, Usagi was still hungry but alas there was no food left to eat. 

"Should we contact her now?" Rei asked taking out her red watch. 

Everyone nodded and took out their respective colored watches. "Protectress," they all cried in unison and in a yellow flash she appeared there. 

"Got the letters did you?" she asked as she looked around at them all, "Didn't invite me to breakfast…how rude," she said jokingly as she looked into the sink to find all the dirty dishes. "I suppose now I have to take you to Diagon Alley…" 

"Diagon Alley?" they all asked confused. 

"You all looked at your lists correct?" 

They all nodded except Usagi who sweatdropped, "There was a list?" 

Protectress sweatdropped, "Never mind. Anyway it's a list of school supplies and requirements…so I'm going to have to take you to Diagon Alley which is the only place where you can actually get your supplies," she explained simply, "So we're going to have to use the 'Sailor Teleport' to get us there quicker. So everyone transform…Oh, and use your oldest transformations to save time."

"Mercury Star Power, Make up!" 

"Venus Star Power, Make up!" 

"Jupiter Star Power, Make up!" 

"Mars Star Power, Make up!" 

"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" 

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" 

"Saturn Planet Power, Make up." 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" 

"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" 

Mamoru holds up a rose not saying anything.

"Good, good, now everyone join hands…you know how." 

Everyone joined hands and formed a circle, yelling out their power phrase excluding the 'make up' part, then in unison they shouted: "Sailor teleport!" 

And in a cute flash of pretty colors they disappeared from the outer's mansion's kitchen. 

When they reappeared everyone was surprised to see…what they saw. 

"What is this? All Hallows Eve or something?" Hotaru asked looking at the strangely dressed people. 

Protectress shrugged, "Nah. To them this is a fashion statement. Everyone undo your transformations…" everyone did as they were told and were in their prior clothing…which to their embarrassment was their pajamas. Protectress instead wore a long silver skirt and a black halter-top. "Good…so…I guess I'll appoint…" she looked around for someone mature, "…Michiru to lead Usagi, Hotaru, Makoto, Haruka, and Mamoru to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions which is right there across the street. And I will go with Chibiusa, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Where we will get owls," she stopped suddenly, "no wait! First we all have to go to Gringotts which is the bank here…"

"Money?" Minako asked as her eyes immediately turned to dollar/yen symbols. 

Protectress sweatdropped, "Er…yeah. More like coins…but okay…"

"What are we going to call you Protectress?" Usagi asked as everyone began walking to the bank, all but Diana who was seated comfortably in Chibiusa's crown of pink hair. 

Protectress blinked and looked at everyone, "Protectress is what I have been called for as long as I can remember. It would be wrong to deprive me of a name I am extremely familiar to…" after seeing everyone's blank stares she sweatdropped, "I guess you can call me… Senai Yoru. If said in the English way, it will be Yoru Senai. Yorusenai, unforgivable," she said sadly and continued walking.

"Makes sense," Minako said with a small nod. 

Everyone sweatdropped and the rest of the walk was silent, that was until they reached the doors. 

"Yoru?" Chibiusa asked staring at the creatures inside, "What are they?!" she asked having never seen anything like them before unless they were youma.

"They're goblins, aren't they, Senai-san?" Hotaru asked, she remembered reading something about them when she was younger.

Yoru smiled, "Correct." She ruffled Hotaru's hair; being taller then her; and then said, "Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw."

Hotaru didn't know exactly what that meant but she decided to take it as a compliment.

Yoru reached into a skirt pocket; which no one had noticed was there to begin with; and pulled out a small silver key. "We'd like to open the Millennium senshi safe!" she said, looking up at the goblin who was seated at a rather high table.

Chibiusa, Usagi, and Minako busied themselves by looking at their surroundings noting that everything was made of marble. And almost every goblin was weighing an extremely big precious stone.

The goblin looked at the key Yoru was holding and nodded, "Very well, though aren't you a bit…young to be out by yourselves?"

Yoru's left eyebrow rose, "I'm older then you by far. Now! Shall we?" she asked as soon as a small, pudgy goblin appeared.

The mini-senshi followed Yoru and the goblin, they went through a door and then there was a tunnel of some sort. There was a cart that sped up and stopped right in front of them.

The small goblin looked around at everyone, "You won't all fit." He said, "I'll call for another cart. You," he pointed at Yoru, "pick a group of 5 and climb aboard. It'll take you down to vault 831 on its own accord, wait for the second group which will comprise of whoever's left over and myself."

Yoru nodded, "Alright then," she chose to take Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru with her and they all climbed into the cart leaving Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Chibiusa, and Minako.

Once both groups had arrived safely, though somewhat disheveled and motion sick, they all climbed out of the carts. Yoru handed the key to the goblin and he opened the rather large vault door.

Hotaru and some of the other senshi had to avert their eyes for a while as some light had reflected off the coins into their eyes. But once it died down they looked back and their eyes widened trying to take it all in.

There were no jewels instead everything was coin. Silver and gold piles stacked atop each other until they reached the ceiling. Off in one corner there was a lone little haven of bronze coins, but they guessed the gold was worth much more.

Usagi and Minako were about to rush right in when Yoru held out her arms blocking their way saying, "No, don't go wild. Stay calm, and fill up these pouches." She said tossing each eleven-year old a small leather bag.

In no time everyone's bag was full; though Chibiusa only filled hers with gold coins, and Hotaru had favored the silver ones though she did pick up a few gold ones.

On the cart ride out of the bank Yoru explained the coins to those that were in her cart, "The gold coins are Galleons. The silver ones are called Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Can you remember that?"

Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru all nodded, but Usagi asked, "So…what are each equal to?"

"Oh! A smart question," Yoru said smiling pleasantly, "There are 17 Sickles to make a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to make a Sickle."

"So that means you'd need 493 Knuts to make a Galleon?" asked Ami doing the math in her head.

Yoru's smile widened, "Precisely."

"You're so smart Ami-chan!" Usagi said hugging her blue-haired friend.

Rei smiled, "So…basically we have a little treasure trove in the bank, right?"

Yoru nodded.

"So…how'd we get all this money if we'd never even thought this sort of magic existed?" Makoto asked.

Yoru smiled, "Well, it's not really _your_ money. It's all of your money combined, the previous rulers of the planets; your mothers; put together a lot of money; transferred it into wizard money, and stuck it into that safe for you all to withdraw when you got old enough," she paused, "or young enough."

Most chuckled, but Usagi laughed aloud until tears came to her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny…" Rei said sweatdropping as she looked at Usagi.

Usagi's laughter slowly died down and she sniffled trying to calm herself down. She cleared her throat, "Sorry."

Within moments they were outside again, the bright sunlight seeming much brighter after being in the dark tunnel.

Yoru turned to everyone, "Alright. So Usagi, Mamoru, and the three Outers go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. You can't miss it. And Chibiusa, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto follow me to Eeylops Owl Emporium, we'll meet at that ice cream shop over there," she pointed it out to everyone, "once we've finished all we had to do."

They all nodded and split into two groups.

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

Michiru smiled triumphantly as she walked into the store, "hah! Found it without needing any help."

Hotaru sweatdropped, "Well…it _was_ just across the street."

Michiru paused, and Haruka snickered, "aww, Taru-chan you made Michiru feel all normal again." Michiru gave them all a childish pout.

"Hello dears." A pudgy woman wearing all mauve robes; most likely Madam Malkin; greeted them, "My, what a crowd." She said smiling, "are you all going to Hogwarts?"

They all nodded, "Well, since we only have four spots open to be measured, ladies first." She said directing her attention to Mamoru, "you can go ahead and make your self comfortable. Have a seat over there," she smiled kindly, "you can even get some sleep if you want. It may or may not take a while."

Mamoru nodded slightly, he was in need of sleep…

He headed over to the couch and plopped down onto it surprised at how springy yet comfy it was. Without even having to count sheep; which wouldn't have worked because they would've started hitting the fence; he fell right to sleep.

Madam Malkin smiled, "Ah, how cute. Now dears, just go ahead and step up onto the stools and I'll get some of my first-hand witches to help me."

This is what it looked like:

lMamoru l  
lon couchl (Hotaru) (Michiru) (Usagi) (Haruka)

Soon enough four witches came out, all holding black robes in their hands.

Their was a redhead who slipped the cloth over Hotaru's head; a blonde who began measuring Michiru, a woman with jet-black hair tended to Usagi; and a short middle-aged witch with dark blue hair that was slightly graying started on Haruka's robes.

The four witches made short conversation with the girls every now and then before they finished the robes.

Though Usagi and Haruka had to be measured again since they had been slouching.

"Get off my chair." Could be heard before a loud thump and a groan. Followed by a deep sultry yet slightly bored voice saying, "bloody first years."

Hotaru turned to see Mamoru now on the floor and a blonde boy; who seemed to be about 15 or so; now sitting where Mamoru was once lying down. Hotaru clenched her jaw, that was no way to treat the future king of earth!

She jumped off her stool, glad that her robes were still on so they covered her lavender pajamas. "Hey! That wasn't very nice of you."

The boy turned his attention to her, "Good god they're everywhere."

Hotaru glared at him angrily, "Who do you think you are?" she asked, practically on fire with rage.

"Malfoy. First names aren't important for first years." He said.

Hotaru didn't like him he seemed to be always sneering at everyone, "Tomoe." She said introducing herself.

"I didn't ask for your surname," he said.

She glared, "And I never specifically asked for yours!"

"Go Hotaru!" could be heard from Haruka's direction before a quick cough and clearing of a throat.

Mamoru was about to cut into their discussion but Madam Malkin returned and had him take Hotaru's place on the stool.

Michiru jumped off her own stool to head over to where Hotaru was arguing with Malfoy, "such unpleasant manners on such a young boy aren't very appealing." She said calm, and collected.

He gave her the same look he gave everyone, the degrading one, "You speak as if you're older then I am."

She paused and blinked then sweatdropped, "I keep forgetting I'm not."

"If I were you, then I'd try to remember exactly who and what I am." He said before taking Michiru's place on the stool.

Both Michiru and Hotaru sat down on the couch equally put out though Hotaru was angry and Michiru was just sort of embarrassed.

"If I were you," Haruka stated in a calm yet menacing voice, "I'd try to run my ass off before someone by the surname of Tenou got their hands on me." and with that the room stayed silent as Malfoy tried to figure out exactly who this 'Tenou' person was and Michiru gazed admiringly at Haruka.

**Eeylops Owl Emporium**

"ee…owls freak me out…" Minako said from her hiding place behind Yoru.

Everyone sweatdropped and Yoru replied, "But you'll be needing one. They're the main form of communication in the wizarding world. Though you don't have to get one, you can always share with someone." she paused, "in fact I don't think you _can_ have one, since you have Artemis."

"So…you can only have one pet?" Rei questioned and Yoru nodded.

"It has to be either an owl, a cat, or a toad, right?" Ami asked, and Yoru nodded again.

"Yup, it says that on your little list of things to get."

Chibiusa gasped, "Ooo! I want that one! I want that one!" she cried pointing at one. It turned out to be a male Grass Owl. "It's so cute!"

Minako shuddered, "cuter then some of the other ones."

Yoru called the man over, "we'll take this one, can you hold it for us? We're not done shopping yet."

The man nodded, "Of course. I'll have it over at the counter waiting."

"You do know that one will probably have to be someone else's owl, Chibiusa, you have Diana and Usagi has Luna."

Chibiusa pouted, "Well then Mamoru could have that owl! So I get to name it."

"I'm getting this one!" Rei said smiling as she pointed at a small, female Jamaican Owl. "isn't it the cutest thing?" Rei cooed.

"Sure, if you like things with no necks and huge eyes that can move their heads exorcist style." Minako said, moving closer to Yoru and further away from the owls.

Rei laughed and grabbed the cage bringing it closer to Minako, who cringed and tried to shrink behind Yoru saying 'nooo, get it away! Rei! Stop!!'

Minako was close to tears and she sniffled, "You're so mean Rei! Cut it out."

Rei obeyed and went to put her owl with the other one. She gave Minako a hug, "I was just playing around Minako. Now help us pick out an owl for Hotaru."

Minako sniffed, "Mmkay." She said grinning completely losing the tears and sniffling act.

For Hotaru they got a small, male Sooty Owl, Haruka and Michiru each got a Snowy Owl, and Makoto and Ami both got Barn Owls.

"What about you, Yoru?" Makoto asked, "you're the only one who doesn't have one yet."

Yoru made a small sound in the back of her throat that sounded somewhat like 'hmmpsh..' before looking through them and picking out a female Montane Forest Screech Owl that was a eerie looking red color.

Once everything was paid for they all headed out of the shop and towards the ice cream store, "Hey guys…aren't we going to have trouble sleeping tonight?"

Silence.

"…and how will we get back to Japan? We can't do Sailor Teleport with, eight owls." Minako pointed out.

Silence.

Then…

"Why didn't you say something before, Minako no baka! (Minako you idiot)" Rei yelled.

Minako stuck her tongue out, "well it's not my responsibility to tell you everything that you're supposed to do. Yoru- do you know any places where we could stay?"

Yoru muttered a few times before nodding, "The Leaky Cauldron has rooms."

"Guess we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron then?" Haruka asked as their group sat down at the table; that was actually two tables put together.

Yoru nodded, "And we still have to get _our_ robes, and wands…and supplies to top it all off. Oh, here are your owls."

They were all happy with the choices, and they were named as follows:

Hotaru's Sooty Owl: Iapetus (prounounced: eye ep uh tis)  
Haruka's Snowy Owl: (after much consideration) Snow  
Michiru's Snowy Owl: Naiad  
Mamoru's Grass Owl: Janus  
Makoto's Barn Owl: Callisto  
Rei's Jamaican Owl: Deimos  
Ami's Barn Owl: Pan  
Yoru's Montane Forest Screech Owl: Charon

"Why didn't I get an owl?" Usagi whined.

"Because you have Luna." Rei replied.

"Oh."

**After their ice cream, after getting everything…**  
**…so basically at the Leaky Cauldron in 4 different rooms after a long day of shopping**

Screech.

"Do they ever shut up?!" Minako yelled loud enough for everyone to hear regardless of what room they were in.

Flutter, flutter.

Silence.

"Ah…silence…such blis-"

Screech!

"Damn."

(F.G.: You probably don't want to read anymore, huh? I'll stop it there and try to get the next chapter up soon.)

~*-===^_^===-*~  
To be continued… … …

**Thor:** And here's our little shout-out thing. Italics for those who are anonymous, bold for those who are signed in. And underlined for flames -_-…and I guess underlined italics for anonymous flames, and bold underlined for signed in flames. (Though I don't think many flamers would be signed in…)

**fluffy bouncy pink bunny**, **Black Aura-Sama**, _julia_, **nonie77**, _moon_, _shinmaprincess_, _Crescendo_, _Silver Moon Princess_, _Angela_, _(blank) [Little Firefly]_, _cutielook_, **Light and Dark Guardian**, **elisabeth the ultimate harry/u**, _silly putty_, **Sailor Millenia**, _Tenshi Megami_, _Crystal Shinigami_, _Mina_, _ana_, _(blank)_, _(blank)_, _Dragonfly-chan_, _silent_mistress_, **Pisces*Angel**, _Mica_, _Silver Moon Princess_, _Emily_, _(blank)_, **Firenze**, **Saturn Amiboshi no Miko**, _(blank)_ (As crazy as they come =^^=), **Sphinxqueen127**, _Ying-fa_, **SailorSatern914**, _ishkabibblyboo, aka G. Lo_, **Yume and Mutsumi**

**Fantasy Girl:** We thank you kindly for all of your wonderful reviews! We love them so much! *swims around in them* ^_^ Thank you SO much! ^^

**Thor:** *sweatdrop* Well, you wonderful people out there. Don't forget to review ^_^ because if you do Fantasy Girl will give you a…um…free preview of the next chapter! All you have to do is leave your e-mail in your review and she'll e-mail the first few paragraphs or whatever our e-mail, so you know, is TenouHaruka@lesie.com so, review and leave your e-mail address and she'll send it to you!

**Fantasy Girl:** Sure. Make me do all the work -_-; Now for our important note of the day…

**All voting polls are still open. Please be elaborate on your votes because when you put Whoever/Other it annoys Thor because she hates thinking. So please instead of other put who you want the 'other' to be. If you want it to be a made up character then…just put…made-up or something. Some of you already did that but some didn't and it annoyed Thor, once again, because she can't think right. Thank you for your time.**

**Though once a number reaches 20 then it's set in stone. K?** **Thor:** And for the record I do think! I just don't like to think hard =^_^=;.And for the winning votes SO FAR there'll be a bold W by it. T for Tie. And you can also **request love triangles** if you want.

**Votes…so far:**

Mamoru/Pansy = 2  
Mamoru/Nobody = 3  
Mamoru/Setsuna = 1  
Mamoru/Usagi = 15** W**  
Minako/Mamoru = 1  
Mamoru/Rei = 4  
Mamoru/Makoto = 2  
-  
Mamoru(Slytherin) = 2  
Mamoru(Gryffindor) = 4 ** W **  
Mamoru (Ravenclaw) = 1

Usagi/Mamoru = 15 ** W **  
Usagi/Fred = 2  
Usagi/Ron = 2  
Usagi/Harry = 10  
Usagi/Snape = 1  
Usagi/Draco = 9  
Usagi/Black = 6  
Usagi/George = 1  
-  
Usagi(Gryffindor) = 7** W**  
Usagi(Slytherin) = 2  
Usagi (Hufflepuff) = 2

Chibusa/George = 2  
Chibiusa/Nobody = 5 ** W **  
Chibiusa/Fred = 1  
Chibiusa/Harry = 2  
Chibiusa/Ginny = 3  
-  
Chibiusa(Gryffindor) = 2  
Chibiusa(Hufflepuff) = 3** W**

Ami/Nobody = 3  
Ami/Draco = 3  
Ami/Hermione = 6  
Ami/Harry = 7** W**  
Ami/George = 1  
Ami/Ron = 2  
Ami/Fred = 1  
-  
Ami(Ravenclaw) = 8** W**  
Ami(Gryffindor) = 1

Rei/Ron = 8** W**  
Rei/Fred = 3  
Rei/Draco = 2  
Rei/Minako = 5  
Rei/Harry = 1  
Rei/George = 1  
Rei/Oliver = 1  
Rei/Other = 1  
-  
Rei(Slytherin) = 4  
Rei(Gryffindor) = 8** W**  
Rei(Ravenclaw) = 3

Minako/Fred = 5** T **  
Minako/George = 5** T **  
Minako/Ron = 2  
Minako/Lee = 1  
Minako/Harry = 3  
Minako/Senshi = 2  
-  
Minako(Hufflepuff) = 8** W**

Makoto/George = 5** W**  
Makoto/Oliver = 1  
Makoto/Lee Jordan= 1  
Makoto/Nobody = 2  
Makoto/Draco = 1  
Makoto/Ron = 2  
Makoto/Fred = 3  
Makoto/Harry = 2  
Makoto/Other = 1  
Makoto/Mamoru = 1  
-  
Makoto(Gryffindor) = 9** W**

Hotaru/Draco = 15** W**  
Hotaru/George = 1  
Hotaru/Harry = 1  
Hotaru/Oliver Wood = 1  
Hotaru/Minako = 1  
Hotaru/Chibiusa = 1  
Hotaru/Tom Riddle = 1  
-  
Hotaru(Slytherin) = 8** W**  
Hotaru(Ravenclaw) = 2

Protectress (Yoru)/George = 1  
Yoru/Harry = 3  
Yoru /Other = 2  
Yoru /Oliver Wood = 4** W **  
Yoru /Nobody = 2  
Yoru /Fred = 1

-  
Yoru (Gryffindor) = 3** W**  
Yoru (Slytherin) = 2

Haruka/Michiru  
-  
Haruka(Slytherin) = 6** W**  
Haruka(Hufflepuff) = 1  
Haruka(Gryffindor) = 2

Michiru/Haruka  
-  
Michiru(Slytherin) = 6** W**  
Michiru(Hufflepuff) = 1  
Michiru (Gryffindor) = 1  
Michiru(Ravenclaw) = 1

Setsuna/Snape = 10** W**  
Setsuna/Nobody = 3  
Setsuna/Mamoru: = …1  
Setsuna/Teacher = 2  
Setsuna/Sirius = 1  
Setsuna/Other = 1

Fantasy Girl: So ^_^ Don't forget to vote. If the character you like isn't in the house you want them to be in you better vote now

Thor: Since, next chapter will have the Sorting Hat. ^^ 


	3. Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer:** *mechanical voice* We do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Yoru (Protectress) belongs to us though. Tee hee

**Fantasy Girl:** There ^_^ I made the tape prettiful.

**Thor:**: but you laughed like you were a moron.

**Fantasy Girl:** …hey that's not cool…

**Ages:**  
_Hotaru_: 11  
_Usagi_: 11  
_Minako_: 11  
_Ami_: 11  
_Rei_: 11  
_Makoto_: 11  
_Haruka_: 11  
_Michiru_: 11   
_Chibiusa_: 11  
_Mamoru_: 11  
_Protectress_: 11  
_Draco_: 15  
_Harry_: 15  
_Ron_: 15  
_Hermione_: 15  
_Fred_: 17  
_George_: 17  
_Pansy_: 15  
_Ginny_: 14  
_Other ages vary and we will state 'em later on when we see it fit._

**Authors' Note!:** *mutters* Suzan aka Sammie… *sniffle* can you see into the future? T'was supposed to be a surprise…about the ages change- whoever didn't read her review ^^; eh…just go on and read the story! Heh…some people may not know yet (but the mouse does!)

---------

**Symphony of Destruction**  
**Chapter Three**  
**By: **  
**Thor** _(Saturn Angels)_  
**Fantasy Girl** _(Saturn Angels)_

**Last time…**

**at the Leaky Cauldron in 4 different rooms after a long day of shopping**

Screech.

"Do they ever shut up?!" Minako yelled loud enough for everyone to hear regardless of what room they were in.

Flutter, flutter.

Silence.

"Ah…silence…such blis-"

Screech!

"Damn."

**This time…**

Yoru yawned and stretched as she headed over to the one room where everyone had gathered that morning, "So, is everyone ready to head over to King's Cross?"

Usagi yawned, "I'm reeaaady."

Rei yawned as well, "me too."

Hotaru yawned until her eyes watered; she rubbed them forcefully then nodded, "Ready."

The yawns and nods were passed around the room until everyone had their suitcase full of supplies stuck into their subspace pocket and were only holding their owls.

"So…how are we going to get there?" Minako asked holding Artemis in her arms, "We don't have any normal money, especially not Euro, and I doubt we can do the Sailor Teleport even if we didn't have all these owls, wouldn't it be a bit strange to pop out of thin air into a London train station?"

Yoru paused, "Uh…well. Good point." she paused a second time, putting her index finger on her chin thoughtfully, "so…how will we get there?"

Haruka; who was still barely getting out of bed fell the rest of the way and hit the floor with a soft 'thump', "Protectress! Or...Yaru…Yoru, whatever you wanted us to call you, you're supposed to be the one with the big plan!"

Yoru scratched the back of her head a bit nervously, "_Well_, we could walk…"

"But the train to Hogwarts leaves at 11:00 exactly. Usagi can't walk that fast!" Rei reasoned.

Usagi pouted, "Hey! I'll have you know I would get to school in record time when I was late! Minako can vouch for me!"

Minako nodded, "Yeah. So, I suppose Usagi, Haruka, Makoto, and I would be the best runners in here."

"Demmo (but), does Hotaru still get weak sometimes?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Hotaru shook her head, "I haven't for a long while, Usagi-hime."

Usagi smiled, "That's good. But, Yoru, we'll have to find a different way. I wouldn't want Hotaru or any of our senshi to strain themselves- especially if they're carrying owls."

Yoru smiled somewhat sadly, "Always thinking of others, hime (princess), very well. We shall have to just…get a ride from a wizarding family here."

"You all are in need of a ride? To King's Cross, if I'm correct?" a man with dark red hair tied back in a low pony-tail, "I'm Bill." He chuckled to himself, "I got a day off of work today- I'm supposed to go and meet my family at King's Cross. I could take you all there if you want."

Minako, Makoto and Usagi nodded, their eyes becoming starry, he was so cool!!

"That'd be great!" Minako, Makoto and Usagi said in unison, still nodding.

Mamoru sweatdropped, "Usako…"

Usagi sweatdropped as well as she had momentarily having forgotten that Mamoru was there, "Gomen (sorry) Mamo-chan!" she said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

She gave Mamoru a quick hug and then they all followed Bill to his car.

"You all are going to Hogwarts, right? Where are all of your bags?" he asked as he opened the back door to let in everyone.

"They're in our sub--" Minako started but Yoru quickly interrupted.

"-We sent them ahead of us."

"Ah, I see." He replied then shut the door once everyone was inside.

"Wow…Look at this car! On the outside it looks normal! I was wondering how it would fit us all! It's like a limo!" Rei said excitedly grabbing onto Makoto's arm.

Makoto looked around in awe as well, "Wow…this is so…cool"

Hotaru smiled, "It must be enchanted or something."

Bill chuckled from the driver's seat as he started up the car and began the journey to King's Cross, though he drove a bit like Haruka in a sense. Fast but not recklessly so.

"So, what are all of your names? Though there are so many I might just have to write them down to remember later."

Usagi giggled and Makoto grinned, "Don't worry-we won't quiz you on it."

"Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru said bowing as much as one can when sitting down, "surnames come first in Japan, which is where we're from, so my first name would be Hotaru and my last name would be Tomoe."

"Senai Yoru." Yoru said nodding as a way of greeting.

"Chiba-Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi said excitedly hugging Mamoru's arm.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba-Tsukino Chibiusa."

"Hino Rei."

"Kino Makoto!" followed by a giggle and a sigh.

"Aino Minako." Minako flashed a grin, "But you can call me Mina. Oh! And this is my cat- Artemis!" she said holding up her white cat.

"Mizuno Ami." Ami said slightly quieter then the rest.

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Tenou Haruka."

This, Bill did start at. "Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru?" he asked surprised, "…surely you don't mean…the famous race car driver and musician?"

Michiru sweatdropped, "Ah, no. Of course not. Our parents are just really big fans…"

"But I bet you my Michi can play violin just as well." Haruka said fondly ruffling Michiru's hair; which she knew she hated. But she was just so cute when she pouted!

Bill shrugged, "Well that's your opinion. Here we are- King's Cross. Follow me if you don't know the way."

They all followed Bill until they reached platform 9 and 10. But there wasn't a platform 9 ¾ to be found anywhere. Before anyone could ask questions he answered them, "The wall between platforms 9 and 10 is actually the way to get onto platform 9 ¾, here, watch I'll show you."

When he was sure no one was looking he ran at the wall; some of the senshi cringed expecting him to slam into it but they were surprised to see him go right through it. After a while he appeared back outside the wall, waving at them to follow.

Haruka went first, then Michiru, who was closely followed by Makoto then Minako who was right behind her.

They paused for a while before Hotaru went, then Mamoru, Yoru and Chibiusa.

Ami went next; leaving Rei and Usagi by themselves.

"You go first." They both said in unison.

Rei and Usagi then proceeded in having a staring contest, Rei won.

"ooh, fine. I'll go first, it's not like…I'll be the only one to screw up." Usagi said nervously before holding Luna closely to her as she ran at the wall. To her and Rei's great relief she went through without any problems.

Rei followed soon after; carefully running with her owl, "So…I guess this would be the train to Hogwarts?" she asked looking up at the scarlet-colored train that said 'Hogwarts Express' on it.

"Wow, Rei. I never thought _you'd_ have a blonde moment." Makoto said jokingly.

Usagi and Minako looked up, "hey!"

Makoto only grinned.

"Mum, dad! Are my brothers already on the train?" Bill asked making his way over to the people; whom they guessed; were his parents.

"Yes, why? Is there something you needed to tell them?" his mother asked before narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Did Fred or George do something?"

"No, but Percy flooded the bathroom." He replied nonchalantly.

His mother's eyes widened, "He did what!?"

Bill held his hands out in front of him, "Calm down mum, I'd hate to see what the headlines would say! 'Mrs. Weasley strangles son to death outside Hogwarts Express. Children watch horrified!'." He ended it with a laugh and, Mrs. Weasley, seemed to calm down as she chuckled lightly as well.

"Now, what did you need the boys for?"

"Ah, nothing. I just wanted to introduce a group of first years. You know, get them some company so they're not picked on by some of the Slytherins; you know how they are to first years."

Mrs. Weasley nodded slightly, "Well, Ron will most likely be in the last compartment with Harry, Ginny and Hermione- but you better get them in their quick, the train'll be leaving soon."

Bill nodded, "Right." He turned to everyone, "follow me! I'll get you all seats."

And follow him they did, he led them through most of the crowded compartments until they reached the last one; which was close to empty if it weren't for the four people in it; two of which had the same color of hair as Bill.

"Bill! What're you doing here?" the male redhead asked looking up at Bill.

"Here to introduce some people to you. Let's see if I can remember their names. Everyone this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." He pointed at each as he said their names, "I have two twin brothers- you'll know them as their always up to no good. Their names are Fred and George. I'm Bill Weasley, as you know already, and…," he paused to look down at his watch, "and you'll have to excuse me and introduce yourselves- the train'll leave with me on it if I stay much longer." He laughed and Makoto giggled as well, "Bye then." He said, and without another word he vanished into thin air.

"Ah, bloody Bill, showing off by Disapparating." Ron said shaking his head in a playful manner, "at any rate he didn't get to introduce you all."

Everyone's attention turned towards the first years, "Erm! I'm Chiba-Tsukino Chibiusa."

"H-Hino Rei."

"Aino Minako, call me Mina." Followed by a wink.

"Surnames come first in Japan by the way. So that's Chibiusa, Rei, and Mina. I'm Yoru."

"Tomoe Hotaru. Pleased to meet you."

"Tenou Haruka."

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Hey…are you two related to-" Hermione started but was interrupted by a quick 'no.'

"Mizuno Ami."

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba-Tsukino Usagi!"

"Kino Makoto!"

"…So you all are from Japan?" Harry asked interestedly, he'd never been anywhere but London and Hogwarts.

They all nodded and sat down.

"Eleven foreigners, wow. I haven't seen so many at one time, are you all related or something?" Ron asked.

"Some of us." Rei replied, "Like Chibiusa is Usagi's dau- sister."

Minako nodded, "Other then that we're all just good friends."

"I see. So…is there some sort of nickname you all have? I…er…can't really remember all of your names." Harry asked.

Minako 'hmmed' before saying, "Well…Rei can be Pyro-"

"Minako!" Rei said angrily.

Minako giggled, "I'm just kidding! Well…there's not really much we're used to be called besides me being Mina, and Hotaru is sometimes called Firefly…"

'_or freak…_' Hotaru mentally added sadly.

"Well, I suppose that will have to do…I guess I can just butcher the pronunciations then." Ron said, laughing.

"Potter." The new voice cut through the light chuckling that had filled the compartment.

"Ah…hello Malfoy." Harry said sighing, "and I thought my day had started fairly well."

Hotaru blinked, '_Malfoy…now why does that sound so familiar?_' she turned around and glared at who she saw, the same one who had pushed Mamoru out of his seat in Madam Malkin's shop.

"Potter, looks like you've acquired fan girls."

"Malfoy, looks like you still haven't acquired any brains." Harry replied.

"Or manners." Added Hermione.

"Still hanging around with the same crowd, Potter?" Draco said, sneering at Hermione and Ron.

"I could say the same to you." Harry responded motioning towards Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy scoffed and took a closer look at the first years, "Well, well. If it isn't Tomoe and her little friends that were in Malkin's store."

"Well, well. If it isn't the bleach-haired boy that acts as if he has a bug up his ass all the time." Haruka said standing up in defense of her adoptive daughter- whom was … the same age as her.

Laughter filled the compartment, all but the outers, Yoru, and Malfoy's gang (including Draco) were laughing.

Yoru busied herself by staring blankly at the wall, swinging her legs back and forth and humming a small tune in her head.

Hotaru and Haruka were too busy glaring at Malfoy while Michiru tried to convince Haruka to calm down.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Malfoy said, a menacing tone added to his voice.

Crabbe and Goyle both reached into their robed and pulled out their wands; Crabbe pointed his at Hotaru and Goyle to Haruka.

Malfoy held his arm out to the side as if to tell them to stop, "They're not worth the time or effort. Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

And with that Malfoy left; Crabbe and Goyle following right behind him as if they were afraid if he went too far ahead of him they themselves would become lost.

"What mother would name their child Crabbe?" Hotaru asked sighing as she sat down.

"Well their real names are Vincent and Gregory, Malfoy's is Draco. Though no one ever really calls Slytherins by their first names unless they too are Slytherins."

"I see." Hotaru said nodding.

"Well I don't." Rei said interrupting, "What's the point? I mean, if everyone called each other by their last names then how many Weasleys would there be? It seems to me that you have a big family- Percy, Bill, Ginny, you, and your two twin brothers."

Ami sweatdropped, "E to (um) Rei, in Japan we called everyone by surnames for the most part."

Rei blinked, "Well…the schools weren't as big, and not many people had siblings in the same grade or school."

Minako nodded, "Well that's true."

Hotaru shrugged, "Different countries have different cultures."

"Precisely." Yoru said nodding and smiling at Hotaru, seemingly paying attention for the first time, "such wise words you speak."

Chibiusa giggled, "Ah, Yoru you sound like Puu!"

Yoru laughed aloud, "…'Puu'?" she snickered, covering her mouth as she did so, "You call her 'Puu'? HAH! It's even better then Bumblebee!"

Chibiusa sweatdropped, "Er…well, anyway. You sound way too old for how you look."

Yoru grew solemn too quickly for the other people in the compartment's liking. Yoru looked down, brows furrowed, looking both melancholy and acknowledging at the same time. "Silly me." she said laughing palely, which sounded eerie in the small room, "I keep forgetting."

Yoru laughed again; though the smile she plastered onto her face was so undeniably fake that it could've brought tears to one's eyes knowing that the person who was falsely wearing such a symbol of happiness wanted so much to believe that the smile was truly genuine.

"W-We should be getting to Hogwarts soon." Usagi said clearing her throat and purposely drawing everyone's attention away from Yoru. Usagi's eyes were watering though she tried hard not to show it, "This train goes much to fast for my liking! Wouldn't you agree Minako-chan?" she asked, cheerfulness trying to push itself through in her voice.

Minako nodded and sniffled a bit before giggling, "You can't see any of the scenery even if you tried!"

Yoru smiled thankfully at Usagi, "But if they slowed it down any then we would get to Hogwarts late. And say we had to share a compartment with someone we didn't like- then it'd really be Hell."

Usagi giggled, "Yeah! Imagine having to share a compartment with that Malfoy character!" Usagi snuggled up to Mamoru wrapping her arms around him lovingly, she smiled happily to herself.

"Yes…Imagine." Hotaru said deep in thought.

Haruka patted her head-something that Hotaru deeply detested, but she had a pout identical to Michiru's!

Michiru giggled and pinched Haruka's arm albeit gently, "About how long until we reach the school?" she asked turning to Hermione and Ginny.

"Not too long, I should say around ten minutes or so." Ginny answered smiling softly, it seemed as if the girl was always smiling.

Ginny's timing wasn't too far off the mark, it turns out that it took them about fifteen; give or take two; minutes to get there. Though Ginny pouted and mumbled that the woman with the candy hadn't come to their compartment.

They all followed this giant man-named Hagrid who turned out to be a good friend of Harry and his group, and entered the 'Great Hall'. In the middle of this hall; which actually wasn't a hall at all but a room, there was an old beat up hat which was set upon a chair.

Suddenly the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you're a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone began clapping once the song ended.

A woman, who was introduced as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long list. "When I call your name come and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Minako was surprised she wasn't called first since it was in alphabetical order, thought she was called second.

"Aino, Minako!"

Minako gulped and ran up to the hat, and following the example of the girl before her she placed it on her head, she was surprised when there was a light chuckling sound in the back of her mind followed by a voice.

"There's no where I'd rather put you, Sailor Venus, then HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last part echoed throughout the hall and she went to join the cheering table; too shaky to realize that it had called her Sailor Venus.

"Chiba, Mamoru."

Mamoru sat down, and the hat spoke to him once he put it on, which came as a slight shock.

"Ahh…you are very intelligent…but you're bravery could easily tilt the scales, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

And he followed the clapping and sat with his table, whom all welcomed him as they did Minako.

"Chiba-Tsukino, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa bounded towards the hat and before she had much of a chance to even have it dig through her mind it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And she went to join Minako at the Hufflepuff table.

"Chiba-Tsukino, Usagi."

Usagi swallowed nervously as she rushed up to the hat, hoping to get this over with quickly. Everyone else seemed to do it with such ease! What if she messed up!

"Ah…you have much bravery, Sailor Moon."

Usagi blinked, 'Wha-who-?'

"Hmm…though you are very loyal to your companions…where would you like to be sorted?"

Usagi, figuring out that it was speaking in her mind, thought up a response, 'Er….I get to choose?'

"Hufflepuff…perhaps?" The hat questioned.

'Um, ah, okay! I'll be with Minako-chan and Chibiusa!'

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

Usagi took the hat off, giggling as she ran to join her friends at the Hufflepuff table, they had saved her a seat.

"Hino, Rei."

She placed the hat on her head.

"Ahh…exactly how many sailor senshi will I get to sort?" the hat asked her, chuckling. "But I know exactly where to put your eager little mind, there's no trouble sorting you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Rei walked to the Gryffindor table, with a raised eyebrow 'Eager, _little_ mind? What's that supposed to mean!?'

"Kaiou, Michiru."

"Ah…I sense a sneaky nature to you, Sailor Neptune, I believe you'll be able to reach your full potential in SLYTHERIN!"

Michiru blinked wondering how the hat knew she was a sailor senshi, she walked over to the cheering table and took a seat next to an empty one, praying Haruka would be joining her.

"Kino, Makoto."

She walked up to it, the epitome of calmness as she placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it called without any debate whatsoever.

Makoto chuckled to herself and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"Mizuno, Ami."

There wasn't even a pause; the hat probably hadn't even touched her head before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

Ami blushed as she headed to the table that was applauding, was she going to be alone in her house? It seemed that everyone had either been sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"Senai, Yoru!"

Yoru frowned; this was the embarrassing part. Being sorted while everyone watched you with his or her anxious, beady, little eyes.

She sat grumpily on the stool and placed the hat upon her head, 'Do your worst.'

She could've sworn the hat started laughing at her, "Ah…the trouble with sorting people like you is whether to place you into Gryffindor or Slytherin…let's dig into your mind a bit farther and see what I come up with."

There was silence and then something that sounded like a sigh, "Ah…you're past has given you a cunning nature-do not be a lone wolf. Find others like you, unlike you, whichever suits you. You do not have to be alone, SLYTHERIN!"

Yoru walked towards the Slytherin table, glad she knew someone there and that she hadn't kept the hat on like some Hufflepuff had earlier.

"Tenou, Haruka."

Haruka walked towards the hat determinedly, she sat down and practically jammed it onto her head. 'Put me where Michiru is or I swear I'll rip you into pieces shred by shred and feed it to my owl. It eats anything.'

"Ah, a feisty one. Though you are very brave to go against me and very loyal to your friend. You should be in GR-"

Haruka reached up and grabbed the hat's edges roughly, 'I warned you, you stupid hat!'

"Hehe…you'll do anything to get what you want, definitely the heart of a SLYTHERIN!"

Haruka smiled triumphantly as she took the hat off gently and placed it back on the stool feeling a bit guilty about being so harsh on it; since it had no means to fight back.

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

'Ah…great I'm last.' She thought biting her lower lip as she walked to the stool and put the hat on feeling a bit awkward.

"Ahh…you're going to be difficult! You show a great deal of intelligence, and loyalty to your princess…and you must be brave to do the things you've done…"

Hotaru couldn't help but tremble in slight fretfulness, 'How do you know all this?' she asked it mentally.

"Ah, I know everything about you…" it paused before continuing, "except where you should be sorted."

'How hard can it be? There are only four houses.' Hotaru reasoned before she heard a soft voice saying:

"eeny-meeny-miny-mo-"

Hotaru sweatdropped, 'You can't do that!!'

"Oh, can't I?"

"Please! I need to be sorted into a house that'll let me do well, so I can show my full powers! To prove to everyone; especially that idiot Malfoy; that I'm no weakling to be messed with! Sort me well, I'm asking you nicely!"

It seemed as if the hat laughed softly before saying, "better be...SLYTHERIN!"

Hotaru sighed thankful, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome."

She smiled and took the hat off and set it back down as she bounded over to her adoptive parents and Yoru who sat at the end of the table.

After sorting about three more people Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore began a speech.

After the speech, that the senshi only half paid attention to, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and all sorts of different foods appeared.

**Slytherin Table**

Hotaru glanced at Michiru using her peripheral vision as her hand slowly snaked its way towards a chocolate cake that rested innocently in front of the senshi of the sea.

Michiru slapped her hand away, though gently and looked at her shaking her head, "Not until you eat something decent."

"Hi." A voice interrupted them, and they turned to see a pretty blonde girl; though she looked quite snobbish, who was smirking at them, "I thought I'd just say hello to our new first years. I'm Pansy Parkinson. You all are from Japan and are friends with those other girls who got sorted into different houses- right?"

Yoru answered for them, "What of it." she didn't say it in a questioning tone, but more of one that suggested 'Go away I tire of seeing your face near my food' or something of that sort.

"Well, we Slytherins don't really convulse with other houses. We stick to ourselves. So, don't soil our name on your first year here."

Haruka growled slightly, "Don't look down on us as if you have more authority then we do."

"But I do." She answered sweetly as she went back to her seat, which was right across from Malfoy's.

"Ah great, we're with him." Haruka muttered jabbing her thumb in Malfoy's direction.

Michiru began scolding Haruka and Hotaru didn't waste this great opportunity to grab a piece of the cake.

**Ravenclaw Table**

_ 'Oh great, I'm all by myself…'_ Ami thought trying to make herself blend in- though she was glad she got Ravenclaw…her favorite color _was_ blue after all.

She timidly began eating, keeping more to herself instead of trying to speak with others in her house, though another first year by the name of Annabelle Davis, conversed cheerfully with her during the meal.

"So, you're from Japan right?" Annabelle asked. 

Ami nodded, "That's right."

"I'm from America." Annabelle said, still smiling, "My mother was getting nervous because I got my Hogwarts letter a day late."

Ami smiled, "Ah, I can imagine that."

Annabelle laughed softly, "I didn't know I would be in Ravenclaw…to be honest I didn't think I'm really as smart as some of the other people in this house."

Ami chuckled, "I'm sure you're not the only one who feels that way."

**Hufflepuff Table**

It hadn't taken long for Usagi, Chibiusa, and Minako to become well acquainted with everyone sitting at the table. In fact, practically everyone enjoyed talking to them.

There were many chatterboxes at the table though they too had their share of the silent ones.

"So, what's Japan like?" a fifth-year Hufflepuff named Hannah asked eagerly.

"Very pretty in the summer, though it gets really cold in the winter." Minako said giggling, "the sakura trees are beautiful though they're very delicate."

"Sakura trees?" Hannah asked.

"More commonly known as cherry blossom trees." Usagi said, grinning.

Susan, another fifth-year Hufflepuff situated herself across from Usagi and Chibiusa as she nibbled on a piece of carrot cake, "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said happily, reaching out to shake their hands.

Chibiusa had learned by now how to properly do this, and she shook Susan's hand smiling, "Hi! I'm Chibiusa and these are Usagi and Minako."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Susan and I know that you've met Hannah already."

Hannah giggled, "eh, what can I say? I like saying hi to the first years."

Susan grinned, "So I've noticed for the past 4 years!"

Usagi and Chibiusa busied themselves by picking out their favorite sweets and eating them in half the time it took to find them.

**Gryffindor Table**

Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru were currently sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Ron's twin brothers George and Fred.

"So, you all made it into Gryffindor?" Makoto asked surprised, "by the way Hermione spoke I figured she'd be in Ravenclaw."

Rei laughed, "Well, I guess we got the lucky table."

"Though Usagi, Chibiusa, and Minako seem content with being in Hufflepuff."

Rei and Makoto laughed before saying together, "They're content with everything."

"Ah, but Ami's alone in Ravenclaw." Harry said motioning towards the Ravenclaw table where Ami and Annabelle were talking, though Annabelle seemed to be doing most of the chatting.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Rei said smiling softly, "she usually prefers books to people anyway."

"Sounds like Hermione." Ginny said, giggling.

Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully before turning back, "I guess Slytherin can't be all bad if Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru made it in."

Makoto nodded, "That troubled me…I figured Yoru and Hotaru would go to Ravenclaw, and Michiru and Haruka would come here…"

"That's another thing- the hat was about to put Haruka in Gryffindor, right?" Rei asked.

"And it's pretty strange that it changed its mind." Fred said nodding to himself.

"Unless she threatened it." George said laughing, "I wouldn't doubt it. That hat would sort itself into Hufflepuff, no doubt."

They all laughed lightly, most just having fun imagining the Sorting Hat sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating part of the feast…

Hermione's laughter slowly died down and she cleared her throat, "No offense…but, isn't there something odd about Yoru?"

Mamoru was too busily engaged in a conversation about some practical joke shop with the twins so only Rei and Makoto turned to study Yoru, who abruptly looked up and stared at both of them.

"She's a bit rough around the edges sometimes…" Rei began unsure, but then shook her head, "but she's really a big softy. Like a giant teddy bear."

Makoto snickered, "Comparing Yoru to a giant teddy bear?" she sighed softly, "She's been through too much to be such a thing. She's not very open; though she can act quite normal sometimes…it's like she puts on some sort of mask to fool everyone around her into thinking she's happy…when she's really not."

"Wow, Mako-chan. That was deep." Rei said nodding, "any other characters you want to analyze?"

Makoto sweatdropped, "Not at the moment."

Rei giggled and they all continued their dinner.

~*-===^_^===-*~  
To be continued… … …

_Cris_, **Yami Nocturna**, _jghmh_, **Suzan aka Sammie**, _Mina_, _Serenity Princess of the White Moon_, _??????????????????????_, **Black Aura-Sama**, _Tenshi_, _ Sailormoon lover_, _enternal1990_ (20 votes weren't counted, though I do believe I counted 5), **JaminJellyBean**, **Dragonfly-chan**, **Setsuna Bu**, _Little Firefly_, _Kurayami and Co._, _G. Lo_, **SailorSatern914**, _Hebi Gebies_, _Danielle_, _Elleinad_, _Gee Willikers_, _Weenie Whisle_, _Jasper the friendly Smog_

**Hotaru/Draco**: over 20 votes 

**Usagi/Mamoru**: over 20 votes 

**Makoto/George**: over 20 votes 

**Yoru/Oliver**: 20 votes 

**Minako/Fred**: over 20 votes 

**Rei/Ron**: 20 votes 

**Chibiusa/Nobody**: 20 votes (this one you can try to change so long as it isn't any of the taken people above.)

Setsuna/Snape = 17** W**  
Setsuna/Nobody = 3  
Setsuna/Teacher = 2  
Setsuna/Sirius = 11  
Setsuna/Other = 1

Ami/Nobody = 3  
Ami/OC = 3  
Ami/Hermione = 14  
Ami/Harry = 15** W**

Come on! Almost all of the couples are set!! Except Setsuna's and Ami's.

Fantasy Girl: Personally I'm looking forward to Ami/Harry and Setsuna/Sirius…

Thor: psh. Setsuna/Snape is better.

Fantasy Girl: bleh. 


End file.
